Aftermath of 'The Sample and the Game'
by Wesker's Servant
Summary: Here is the sequel to my first oneshot 'The Sample and the Game'. Sora finds herself in a situation after trying to turn on Wesker, please RxR. This is a WeskerxOC oneshot and is rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, if I did then I would make it to where Wesker didn't die! Capcom owns RE and all I own is Sora. Please enjoy this story and RxR.**

/ Sora's POV /

I was a fool, a fool for letting my guard down once again and letting a majini this time render me unconscious when I least expected it. I found myself in a holding cell but what woke me up was the pitter patter of what looked like the oily residue that the Uroboros creatures secrete, though I should've seen this coming it was what I had coming to me when I tried to turn on Wesker by attempting to overdose him on his serum. When I couldn't succeed with my assassination attempt I ran until a majini clothes-lined me hard enough to make me pass out, now as I sit in my cell I fiddled with my binds which was a rough feeling rope tied in a tight knot. I continued to toy with my binds until I felt blood begin to drip from my fingertips, continuing to hear the Uroboros slime drip from the ceiling I began wondering why remnants from an Uroboros reject would be in the room I was being held in then before I knew it I seen the worm-like creatures form into a humanoid figure and just seeing that I knew I was screwed since I didn't have any weapons and I was tied up. Then as the Uroboros creature finished taking form it slowly gotten closer to me and I clamped my eyes shut not wanting to see anymore of the creature who was most likely going to cause my demise but after I closed my eyes I felt oily appendages slither around my neck and... lower?

I slightly opened my eyes to find that the monster had tentacle-like appendages under my clothes and caressing my face, I didn't know whether to be confused or disgusted so I decided to be both but what I didn't expect was for the Uroboros reject to tear off my shirt and pants that Wesker forced me to wear which were tight and made sure that it showed my figure. Now all I was in was my black strapless bra and my black panties, then after the shirt and pants were gone the tentacles began lightly brushing against the exposed parts of my body. What I didn't know was that one of the appendages was starting to get borderline close to my crotch so I tried to close my legs but when I tried more of the tentacles wrapped around my legs and spread them apart, to be honest I was scared as the appendage started rubbing my pussy through my underwear and two more squeezing my breasts. I gasped in pain and involuntary pleasure from the sexual treatment I was getting from the creature and just when I was about to scream in protest the Uroboros reject managed to throw me on my stomach, pull down my panties and penetrated me in both my ass and pussy, I cried out as I kept feeling the tentacles thrusting inside me with such force and yet the tentacle around my neck tightened its grip to make it harder for me to both scream and breath. After a while of the tentacle rape I cried in sheer pleasure to tell that I had came, after coming the Uroboros creature removed the appendages out of me only to penetrate me again but this time it shoved two tentacles inside my vagina, since I couldn't cover my mouth to prevent a scream from coming out I bit my lip to try to intervene it.

"What's the matter dear heart, don't you like this kind of treatment?" I heard Wesker ask me as the Uroboros reject thrusted the appendages harder inside me.

"Why this?" I asked without answering his question or even looking at him, "Why sexual torment as my punishment?"

"I felt that it seemed fitting since you did make a deal with me. You agreed to be my little 'pet' without hesitation and what do I get? You trying to kill me and escape." Wesker told me as he took a handful of my hair and pulled my head up to where I was forced to look at him. "Only you can make this stop, you just have to do something for me."

'_Either he wants me to kill Chris and Sheva or it'll be something to do with sex. I have no choice._' I thought as I asked even though I would regret it, "What is it that I would have to do for you."

I didn't get a word of response all I heard is a zipper being undone and I glanced down to see that the blonde tyrant had brought out his...erected cock, I had wondered if this guy got off to seeing or hearing me getting abused or sounding helpless but I pushed that out of my mind when I realized that my hands were still tied and I heard him tell me to suck it, at first I hesitated then lightly licked the head with the tip of my tongue before taking his hard member in my mouth with a little difficulty since I wasn't used to giving head. Apparently I wasn't doing a good job for it being my first blowjob because Wesker had grabbed the back of my head and forced me to deep-throat him which had made me gag a bit but I tried to recover quickly and continue with what my master wanted me to do for him in order to be free of the Uroboros monster that continued to fuck my pussy but used only one tentacle this time. I couldn't help but cry somewhat from the torture as I considered it to be with the new B.O.W. fucking me like it really wanted me and Wesker forcing me to do whatever he wanted me to do for him, all of a sudden I felt a hot liquid shoot in my mouth but I made sure I quickly swallowed it before I choked. I managed to pull back to where Wesker's cock was out of my mouth and felt the Uroboros creature remove its appendage from me, from that I knew that I probably did what Wesker wanted me to do for him but when I looked at him I could tell he wasn't through with me just yet. Just as I was about to ask if I could have my hands untied, Wesker picked me up by my arm and dragged me out of the room wearing just a bra, I specifically remember hearing Wesker tell everyone that if they look at me in a wanting kind of way he'd kill them so I probably should be grateful but that still didn't excuse the fact that he dragged me out of that room with no underwear!

When we gotten to a room Wesker pushed me in, I made sure that I didn't fall on the bed in front of me and I heard him lock the door and turn to me, knowing Wesker he'd want to toy with me before fucking me senseless again so when Wesker turned to me I made sure that I was in a stance where I couldn't be pushed over so easily. Though the bad thing about challenging Wesker is that he always wins and me just being in a fighting stance is basically me challenging him which was a bad thing to do but I'd do anything to put up a fight so just when I was about to ask Wesker what he was going to do with me, he rushed to me, grabbed me by the throat and forced me on the bed. Just before I could say anything Wesker took his hand off my neck, picked me up and carried me to a bathroom then once he set me on my feet he unhooked the strapless bra I was wearing and forced me in the shower after turning on to where it was hot but not scalding hot. It felt nice to feel the hot water on my skin, getting rid of the Uroboros slime off my body but then I felt Wesker grab me around the waist, pulled me to him and I felt him coursing his hands all over my body and I seen that he was actually washing my body.

"You do know that I can wash myself, if you untied my hands" I told the blonde tyrant as I turned my head to look at him and saw that evil smirk of his.

"As an old saying goes 'if you want something done right, do it yourself.'" Wesker quoted as he made sure that he was washing every crevice of my body and even decided to feel up my breasts in the process which had caused me to let out a moan. "If you liked that then you'll be please with what yet to come." was all Wesker said to me as he then pressed me against the cold tile wall.

When he did this I felt his dick at my entrance and when he slid it inside me I let out a moan of pleasure which pleased my master as he kept thrusting inside me and at some point I begged him to fuck me harder but what he did was turn me around to where my back was on the wall and I was facing him with that done Wesker had lifted my leg up and thrusted in me harder than before. Feeling the pleasure take over I kept moaning Wesker's name and before I knew it I came hard thus making me cry out then before Wesker took himself out of me he came as well, when he removed himself I felt weak at the knees but I tried to stay standing but was failing miserably and soon found myself on my knees panting and red in the face from the heat of the moment and the shower. As I was recovering Wesker dragged me out of the shower, dried me off with a towel that was handing on a rack and pushed me back into the room and forced me to lay on the bed, as I laid on the bed Wesker gotten on the bed, turned me over and had cut the ropes that were binding my wrists for so long then turned me back over to where I was facing Wesker once more. Expecting to be taken on the spot the blonde tyrant lowered his head to my neck and left light kisses on it and then he went down to my breasts biting into one of my hardened nipples while he kneaded the other one, feeling the pleasure and pain mixed I was tempted to hold onto Wesker but from being tied up during sex I decided against it until he took both my arms and placed them around his neck then went back to what he was originally doing but did much harder this time. I gasped at what I was feeling from Wesker and didn't realize that I somewhat had pulled Wesker to me realizing this I was about to let go until he whispered in my ear that just by that small action told him that I was enjoying what he was doing to me and I wanted more of it though as much I wanted to deny it I couldn't bring myself to.

As I was about to tell Wesker that I didn't want this he entered his hard erection inside me once more but what I couldn't believe was that he was actually being somewhat gentle with me, to be honest I didn't know how exactly to react but when Wesker had thrusted deeper inside me I couldn't help letting out a shaky moan and held on the tyrant once more. Without thinking it through I had kissed Wesker then not knowing what to expect I felt a smile creep on his face and he positioned me on top of him, when I parted the kiss I was about to get off of him until he told me to do whatever I liked until he says for me to stop. At first I didn't know what to do but getting a strong sexual urge I got to where Wesker wasn't inside me anymore and moved down and took his hard manhood in my mouth and bobbed my head to take more of him in my mouth. I couldn't help but feel so much lust towards Wesker even though his intentions were insane and he knew how to make me do whatever he wanted without even trying, as I continued to give head I heard what sounded like Wesker groaning, before I knew why I felt him cum inside my mouth so to prevent me from choking I swallowed it all and sat up to try to recuperate myself.

/ Wesker's POV /

Without saying another word after Sora gotten off of me, I had gotten up held her down by holding both wrists in one hand while I slid my other hand under the pillow that Sora was resting her head on and pulled out the device I used on Sora to make her my 'pet' and when she seen the device she tried to squirm her way out but I wouldn't have it. Making sure that I held her still long enough I slid the device inside Sora and watched as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come, I waited only a few moments and in just those few moments she had calmed down which was what I was waiting for. Without her expecting it I turned on the device to the second highest setting and from the unexpected vibrations Sora screamed and desperately tried to break free of my grip but even though she was proving to be a challenge I still held my dominance over the plagas infected woman who was now writhing from the device that I put inside her, still maintaining my grip on her I leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it to worsen things for her. Also making sure that she couldn't move to relieve herself of some of the vibration I used my frame to press her down then I administered the same treatment to her other breast, while she was trying to fight against the pleasure and pain the device was putting her through I felt how soaked she was and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how weak Sora was when it came to sexual torment.

"I wonder how long it'll take before you beg me to take you once again?" I mocked Sora, who was trying not to give in but was showing signs that she was going to break.

"Damn it Wesker!" Sora yelled as she tried once more to break free from my grip but I stopped her.

"Ready to give up Sora or do you think you can hold out longer?" I asked the woman I was tormenting, who had now refused to speak to me.

Judging from Sora's sudden silence and look of pain mixed with pleasure I could tell that she wanted to give in but something was obviously holding her back so to quicken things I turned the device on the last setting which in turn caused Sora to cry out once more and struggle to get free. Through all her cries I knew she was close and to prevent her from climaxing I turned off the device, slowly pulled it out of her wet entrance and set it aside then positioned myself and thrusted inside her. With each thrust I made I heard Sora moaning and panting with pleasure, mixed in with them I heard her saying my name but tried to mask it.

'_Seems that Sora's finally enjoying this. This is a pleasant turn of events._' I thought as I thrusted more with my inhuman strength.

"Oh god, Albert!"

With that I knew my 'pet' had came and no later I had released inside her and watched as she tried to recover from our actions, I took myself out of her and while Sora was resting I found the chains I used to restrain the plaga infected woman the first time and chained her wrists to ensure that she doesn't escape while I rested. After I had secured the chains I could've swore I heard Sora breathlessly swear at me for this but I did not pay any mind to her curses, she would learn not to speak that way to a god Sora should be proud to be in the present of a god but apparently she doesn't believe that. Then again all it took was time for her to see the light and what Uroboros can do when I released it to chose the survivors fit for my new world, from what I had seen Uroboros may have accepted Sora but that is still not clear since it didn't make any physical changes to her.

/ Flashback, several hours ago /

_I was looking out the window to the experimentation area to see that the missiles were prepared, the majini were standing guard and prepared to kill Chris, Sheva and Sora, and the Reapers were close to being hatched and ready to kill. Seeing that Ms. Avalon could show potential for being chosen I had told one of the majini to inject the Uroboros virus in Sora using any method possible but I had to inform him to be quick due to the fact that she had an original Master Plaga inside her thus giving her control of the modified plagas infectees. Upon orders the majini took the syringe and left to attempt to infect Sora Avalon or had she been known in the past by Sora Saddler from researched I did on her as I waited for the results I seen on a surveillance camera that the majini I ordered had managed to inject Uroboros into Sora by jumping down from the support rails above. I watched closely as I heard that imbecile Christopher Redfield try to find out what was put inside his latina partner from what I seen Sora had started to convulse but immediately stopped and recovered as if nothing happened to her, the recovery had actually confused me for a while because I couldn't see any changes whatsoever._

_"Perhaps her DNA is worthy of the coming new world, she proves that Uroboros chooses through DNA who will be fit for your new world." Excella had inquired as she looked over my shoulder to see the same footage I had witnessed._

_"Perhaps so." was all I told the woman as I kept my thoughts running on if Uroboros really did accept Sora Avalon or if the master plaga perceived Uroboros as a danger to the host and killed it._

/ End of Flashback /

Recalling that memory I looked to Sora and chose to take a blood sample to ensure that Uroboros had accepted Sora or not, I took an empty syringe from my nightstand drawer and took a good amount of blood from her. Getting the blood I gotten dressed back into my usual attire and began studying it to see only scarce traces of Uroboros but not enough to prove my theory on the virus I worked so long to create so to try to figure out what had happened I had gotten out a control plaga and exposed it to Uroboros only to see that the plaga had not taken a liking to the virus but also tried to exterminate it but since this plaga was modified it seemed slightly weaker when trying to exterminate Uroboros with little success. I looked back to the sleeping woman and let out a frustrated sigh as I knew that it was Sora's plaga that prevented Uroboros from judging whether she was worthy or not, at this point I had no idea what to do with her at this point but either way she belongs to me and I wasn't planning on letting her go free. With that I left the room to commence with my plans I had set into motion and awaited for the right time to unleash Uroboros to the world and witness my chosen rise from the weak humans that have been over populating the world.


End file.
